dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon's Rolling Western Soundtrack
The Dillon's Rolling Western Soundtrack is all the music that has been written and played in the Dillon's Rolling Western Series. Even though a Sound Test or Music player wasn't introduced in Dillon's Rolling Western, The Jukebox was introduced in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger after compleating Main Stage 7: "The Last Ranger" at least once. The Jukebox also introcuces Music that was removed or unused in the games, but avalible for anyone to listen to. Here is all the music that is in both games: Dillon's Rolling Western Track 1: App Jingle Track 2: Title Track 3: File Select Track 4: Save Track 5: Stage Select Track 6: Prologue Track 7: Mission Track 8: Confirm Track 9: Overworld Track 10: Mine Track 11: Tower Track 12: Ancient Ruins Track 13: Treasure Catch! Track 14: Piece of Heart 1 Track 15: Piece of Heart 2 Track 16: Incoming! Track 17: Raid Track 18: Attack! Track 19: Warning Track 20: Battle Track 21: Escape Track 22: Arma-Mode Track 23: Victory Track 24: Defended Track 25: Daily Reward Track 26: Bar Track 27: Training Track 28: Mission Accomplished Track 29: Mission Failed Track 30: Rest Track 31: Results Track 32: Danger Track 33: Last Boss Track 34: Last Boss Battle Track 35: We Did It! Track 36: Victory Bar Track 37: Epilogue Track 38: Credits Track 39: Rin Kong Track 40: Game Over Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger (Jukebox) Track 1: Enter the Wild Track 2: A Difficult Choice Track 3: Guideposts in the wild Track 4: A New Fight Track 5: A Village in the Crosshairs Track 6: The Rolling Western Theme Track 7: Planning a Counterattack Track 8: Workin' in the Ore Mine Track 9: Las Misteriosas Ruinas Track 10: The Treasure Revealed Track 11: Three Easy Pices Track 12: An Omen from the Nest Track 13: Adversaries' Arival Track 14: Battle Signs Track 15: Spin and Smash! Track 16: Arma-Mode Villainy Track 17: A Broken, Shattered Scoundrel Track 18: Protect the Iron Horse! Track 19: Grock Grief! Track 20: Leavin' Town Track 21: The Hero Settles Up Track 22: Nightmare at the Saloon Track 23: Ballad of an Outlaw Track 24: Ballad of an Outlaw Part 2 Track 25: No Sympathy for Rangers Track 26: Duel with Gallo Track 27: Duel with Boone Track 28: Duel with Nomad Track 29: The Victor Track 30: The Sound of a Settlement Track 31: Duelist Defeated Track 32: Dillon, Resurrected Track 33: The Saloon Feels Like Home Track 34: The Quiet Wilderness Track 35: The Getaway Track 36: Quest Success! Track 37: Quest Failed Track 38: Dillon Sleeps Track 39: Battle's End Track 40: A Village Defended Track 41: The Train Goes On Track 42: Descent into Darkness Track 43: Wandering Monsters Track 44: Left the Repairs to Them! Track 45: A Land of No Tomorrow Track 46: Ranger, Riding on the Storm Track 47: The Courage of Russ Track 48: The Bow of Armedo Track 49: The Last, Fierce Battle Track 50: Dirt Nap for Wheelgrock Track 51: Reveille Track 52: The Flute of Oaths Track 53: Work Complete Track 54: Work Complete (Retro) Track 55: Player Piano in the Shed Track 56: Unwelcome Death Track 57: Harmonica Song (Unused) Track 58: Twilight Swing (Unused) Track 59: Tumbleweed Blues (Unused) Track 60: Echoes of the Wild (Unused) Trivia *Most of the music in The Last Ranger are remixed tracks from Dillon's Rolling Western. Category:Media